


The Reality Bend (Mcyt)

by Gamerman7045



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerman7045/pseuds/Gamerman7045
Summary: Something goes wrong in the loop, and they send Agent V (The Visitor) to fix it, but he ends up in the wrong reality with no contact to the loop, and he rifts in at the wrong place and wrong time. Will he be able to make it back to the loop? This work involves mcyt characters. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be pretty bad but idc. Give me criticism please. Enjoy!

3rd person POV

  
“Is it ready?” Agent V asks.

“I think so.” Jones replies. They have been building a machine for a while, to access different realities.

“Good, we don’t need another _slip up_. Also, Para is taking care of Grogu, correct? And is Mando in the loop?” V questions.

“Yes, we have everything under control, V.” Jones says. “We hope we can get Kratos as well.”

“Ok, I think we should go now. No time to waste.” V insisted. 

They walked down the halls, to the room with the machine, and punch in the code. “92847301...95” Jones mumbles. There are multiple scientists researching shards of the Zero Point, and some just talking. There’s one who’s relaxing as well. “Just a few more tests and it will be ready!” Said one scientist.

-time skip-

“It’s ready, Jones. Are you sure you punched in the right galactic coordinates. Are you sure this leads to Kratos?”

”Yes, we did it. It’s done. All you need now, is to go into it. Are you ready for this?” Jones replied.

”I’m ready, Jones. Start it up.”

The machine was a large pentagon with a door shape that leads you to your destination. It started to hum and beep, and shake a little.

”I’m going through now, Jones.”   
  


“Make sure to ball up. Don’t want your limbs to tear off.” Jones warned.

“Of course. Well, it’s goodbye for now. See you later.”

“Be careful!” Jones said, but V was already in the portal.  
  



	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be bad lmao. Give criticism! This one will be short

3rd person POV

“Whoooooooo!” V said as he was flying through the inbetween. He saw the exit, and started to float towards it. He heard very faint voices of a British man and woman. _Strange..._ he thought, but he didn’t have time to question it before he was sucked in. It was like he was going through a trippy water slide. He heard more faint voices until...

_**KKSHHHHHHHhhhhwwwop** _

“WHAT THE FUCK?” V heard two voices at once say.

Nihachu POV

“So, tommy...what’s the plan?” I said.

“Well...I think we get loads of arrows and RAIN HELL!” Tommy said.

“That will never work.” Techno said, punching Tommy’s avatar. “How about we send you as a distraction, niki.”

“That sounds good.” I said. “Hey, do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Techno asked. Can you come down, techno?”

“Sure. Tommy you come too.” Techno replied.

“Fine...” Tommy mumbled. As I log out of Minecraft, the crackling noise gets louder.

“Hey niki, what...what’s that noise?” George asked.

“I’m not sure but...” suddenly, a blue portal opens up and an armored man gets spit out onto the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK??” Me and George say together.

I didn’t have time to end stream.

Visitors POV

”uhhhhhhhnnnnn...” I groan.   
  


“Who-what-how??” A British voice says. As he says it, two people come down a staircase.

”Hey guys...what the fuck?” I hear a monotone voice say.

”I don’t know what just happened!” A female British voice says.

I sit up and there are 4 people around me.

”Hello, I’m Agent V. Do you know where Kratos is?”

“The guy...from ‘God of War’?” The monotone voice says.

“If that’s what you call his reality, then yes. Also, where am I?”

“you’re in Brighton.” The British man says.   
  


“Guys, what’s happening?” A British child asks.

”I have no clue...” the British man answers.


End file.
